I'm Not My Father's Child
by Cherry-Chann
Summary: N struggles to cope with his mother's past death and the constant berating he gets from others, who say he's no different from his father. But N refuses to believe this, and wants to be his own person. But can he, with his father's constant physical and mental torture? Harmoniashipping, YAOI (boy/boy), contains RAPE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there. Alright, so this is my first Pokemon story. On this website, at least. Anyways! I love N and Silver, and since I'm in the progress of writing a Silver-centric story I decided, heck, I'll write one for N as well.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon...Most of the shit that happened would be nosebleed worthy.**

**WARNING! THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN RAPE (Ghetsis is in it) AND A BUNCH OF OTHER MESSED UP SHIT, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE NOW.**

**Wow, you're still here. Thank you. Oh! And Harmoniashipping is typically non-con because, well, it's not like the Harmonia family is Family Circus or anything.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

All my life, I've been scorned and pushed away, just because of my father. I'm nothing like him; goodness knows how many times I've said that before. I deny these accusations over and over again, begging people to love me; to accept me.

But no one has.

My father claims he does, but then he just follows up with his kind words by calling me a whore or a bitch. He beats me, even if I've done nothing wrong. He says I'm a constant failure.

Thankfully, he has never touched me beyond beating my physical body. But I'm afraid to think of how terrifying the situation would be if he took it a step further.

Another thing he hates about me is my name. N isn't my real name; Natural is. And when my father gets extremely angry, he uses it, but says it just as sweetly as my mother might've.

My mother.

I feel sobs wrack my body as I remember how beautiful she was. I never saw her in the flesh, but in my dreams -or are they nightmares? - I see her beautiful face and soft smile.

She is smiling sweetly at me, telling me how wonderful I am, and how proud she is too have me as a son. You'd think after all of this, I'd be fine; I'd be okay. But my father or one of his grunts awakens me after each dream I have of her.

Usually it's my father, because I know he doesn't want me to see her.

In my dreams, my mother often tells me to keep going, and not give in. I try to remember her consoling words every time Ghetsis beats me, but I find it difficult, nearly impossible.

I don't know what to do with my life anymore. I've been told I'm not worthless, but I've been told I'm worthless even more. Should I give up? Should I beg him to end it all?

Perhaps I should.

No one would miss me.

Signed, N.

* * *

N sighed as he closed his journal and clasped the golden lock shut. It had been his mothers, but he'd discovered it and a note slipped inside said 'I want our son to use this for his heartfelt wishes'.

Though N couldn't say his wishes were 'heartfelt', he deeply wanted them.

He hoped his dreadful father wouldn't discover the diary, because if he did, N would be in for hours and hours of beating. He'd be sobbing the moment his father left, cowering in the corner.

Luckily, his father wasn't within the premises that day. Where he had gone, N didn't know, nor did he care. But he felt free; like he could do whatever he wanted.

No chains were holding him back, and he wasn't bruised, beaten, or bloody.

"Good morning sir." Olivia, one of the many maids, greeted him nervously.

Most of the household servants acted the same way. They were scared to see what Ghetsis had done to his only child.

"Good morning, Olivia." N returned, his voice almost toneless, though he wore a smile on his face.

The woman gulped, "There's breakfast waiting for you."

N nodded and thanked her, much to the girl's pleasure. Though N wasn't the most cheerful and open boy his age, he happened to be quite good looking. He had soft, feminine features, and his long green hair only added to his beauty.

But every servant knew he was off limits. Anyone who touched him would face certain punishment, which almost always meant death in Ghetsis's case.

Sighing as he passed by his father's room, N couldn't help but slightly glare at the large doors. His father was such a cold, heartless man. At first, N had thought himself to be the same.

But he didn't care if that's what Ghetsis wanted him to be; he didn't want to be it.

Ghetsis had convinced him that Pokemon were constantly being abused by people, which led N to hate them. But, after he met Touya (also known as Black) and the others, N learned this was not true.

When N arrived in the dining room, much to his surprise, there was a large breakfast waiting for him, which was quite unusual. Ghetsis usually commanded the servants to give him almost nothing, yet here was a huge pile of delicious hot food.

Sitting down with a large smile on his face, N picked up a fork and poked at a waffle before popping a small piece of it into his mouth. As he chewed, his mind wandered over the past few days.

Ghetsis seemed preoccupied, almost like he was getting ready for something. What, N had no desire of knowing. But his father was such a cruel man, it was probably something horrid or disgusting.

N was thankful no one could read his mind, because if they could, he'd be in trouble with his father constantly for the many distasteful thoughts of the past and present involving his father.

Finally, he was finished eating, and stood up from his table. What worried him was his father finding out he'd eaten the normal amount most youths his age ate, though his father said he should barely eat anything and remain skin and bones.

N remembered when he'd been tied up at the bottom of that stone staircase, and his father had been looking down on him from the top, smiling and laughing in sadistic glee.

A little after that moment, Ghetsis had announced that if N ate more than he was supposed to - which was barely any at all -, then he would get higher punishment than usual.

Frightened, N would rapidly nod his head and promise he'd eat only a piece of fruit for each meal of the day.

It was very little, and the servants couldn't help but wonder how N was still healthy. Inwardly, of course. The outside of N looked as horrid as a sickly person on their death bed.

His cheeks barely held any color in them, and he looked constantly sick. It was a very disagreeable look for one so young, the servants had said many times, though never around their master.

As N grasped the door handle to the gardens, a feeling of warmth rushed through him. Warm, sweet spring air filled his nostrils. It was a gorgeous day. A pity, N thought, he rarely got to enjoy days like this.

Walking over to a bush which bore berries, N leaned closer and smelled them. They were fruity and plump, and smelled wild and sweet. N longed to eat one of them, but restrained himself due to his father's foreboding voice ringing in his ears.

His shoes clacked against the stone, and he couldn't help but smile as two little birds landed on top of his head, nestling themselves in the soft green hair. Grinning for the first time in many months, N looked upwards to see the birds chirping at each other cheerily.

For some reason, it reminded him of another one of his dreams he'd had of his mother. She'd been singing a song, a beautiful song, about sparrows, while petting N's hair gently, not at all like the way Ghetsis 'petted' it.

"Ah, N." A sickeningly familiar voice said from behind him, and N could hear the sadistic grin in the very words.

His father was back, but why so early? N had been told it wasn't until late at night that his father was going to arrive.

"Ghetsis." N acknowledged, knowing he'd been in deep trouble if he called the man 'father' like most children would. A brief look of pain flickered across N's face at the thought of having a normal life, but he quickly dismissed it due to his father's presence.

"What are you doing?" Ghetsis asked, slowly making his way towards his son, who looked alarmed at the sudden movement.

"J-Just studying the plants." Was N's rushed and nervous reply.

The older man sighed before kneeling next to his son, who was beginning to shake, afraid of the possible beating he'd get for being outside of his room.

But a beating was not what he was about to get.

* * *

**;-; I think we all know what N is going to get. Sorry N.  
**

**N: *freaks out*  
**

**Cherry: I SAID SORRY!**

**Silver: You heartless -!**

**Cherry: Don't push your luck, because you're up next in my other story.**

**Silver: WAIT WHAT**

**Cherry: See ya!**

**R&amp;R! And don't even think about flaming or bashing, because I frankly don't care about your suckish comments. Constructive stuff is accepted though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, purplepanic, for being my first reviewer! I really appreciate that. **

**Warning(s): At the beginning of this chapter, there is an implication that rape transpired but no graphic rape is depicted, in this chapter at least. Be warned that it might not be so 'nice' in future chapters and that things could become graphic.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

N's light green eyes were frosted over with tears as his father finally pulled out of him, panting and grinning like a mad man. When Ghetsis's length was finally out of the his ass, N collapsed to the cobble stone, though he did not shed any tears. His father would call him weak and disgusting, telling him he was more fit to be a woman rather than a man if he did end up crying.

"Maybe next time..." N could hear the smirk in Ghetsis's voice, "...we could do things a little differently."

And with that, the green haired man strolled off, ignoring the horrified stares the servants were hesitantly throwing at him. The moment the garden door shut, N let the tears fall from his pained eyes, not even bothering to speak to a Pokemon who'd just run past his leg. The pain had been overwhelming, and everything still hurt immensely.

"N!"

A female's voice said from behind him. She sounded worried, but N's mind was too foggy with pain to know who it was. All of a sudden, there was a woman in front of him. She was beautiful with hair just as green as his own, and her eyes were green too. She was wearing a long, white, flowing dress, and her hand was extended in a 'follow me' type of way.

Oh, how N wanted to go with her.

How he wanted to be free from his father's torment, harsh words, and constant ridicule. How he wanted to no longer live on this earth and be a part of a perfect world where there was no pain. But alas, he couldn't go with her.

He shook his head reluctantly, not wanting to bear the burden of looking into her gentle green eyes. It would be too much for him. He'd want to go with her even more if he spotted the look of freedom and hope that burned within her.

The woman gave a sad smile before leaving N, but before she left, she waved her hand gently and white petals flew into the air, landing in front of N. The green haired boy looked up, and gently held one of the petals in his hand. They were soft and delicate, much like himself after his father's beatings.

"You need to be cleaned up!"

There was that voice again...

"I'll get him some new clothes!"

And another...

The voices were fading. N smiled sardonically. Maybe he was finally dying and going to the afterlife, or perhaps he was just going to become a ghost and haunt Ghetsis for the rest of his life. It didn't matter, really.

All he wanted to do was die...

* * *

"Natural, wake up, sweetie." A voice said softly, gently, like it wasn't going to hurt him.

N laughed.

Everything was going to hurt him...

Everything was against him...

Everything...

"N, wake up!" The voice urged, sounding panicked and afraid. It reminded N of himself, and he turned away from it, ashamed.

Just then, he heard the sound of a door opening, and his eyes finally flickered open. Turning his head, he saw his father - no, Ghetsis, standing there and looking at him coldly. N almost returned the cold look, but he knew his father would lash out because of it and rape him once more, ignoring his son's pleas and cries for him to stop.

"Get away." Ghetsis commanded the servant girl who'd been monitoring N. She was Elven (**A/N No, I did not mean eleven. Elven as in she's an elf, fyi)**, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and wings on her head which hinted she was a healer.

"With all due respect, my lord," The girl replied calmly, though the 'lord' sounded extremely forced, "the boy needs rest. If he doesn't get it, there is a chance of death as he wouldn't have healed quick enough."

"I don't care." Ghetsis's red eye narrowed harshly. "Move away from him."

But the blonde girl held her ground, much to N's astonishment.

"I've never lost one of my patients," The girl's sky blue eyes narrowed themselves, "and I won't start now." She sent N a warm, comforting smile. "Especially when it's such a kind looking boy."

"He's a whore." Ghetsis muttered coldly, sending his own son a begrudging glare. "He isn't kind; he's disgusting."

"That may be so," The girl responded. "but that doesn't mean he's a whore. Did he willingly let someone take him? If not, he's nothing but a victim of the worse criminal act known to mankind."

She now ignored Ghetsis and looked directly at N, who looked back at her, his green eyes unsure. Could he trust her? No, he couldn't. Not yet, at least. He'd trusted his father when he was but a child, and he'd shattered that trust the moment he'd asked his only son to remove his clothes and turn around.

"I'm Himitsu," She smiled gently, like a mother speaking to her children would. "but you can call me Secret. If you'd like to know, Himitsu is 'secret' in Japanese, which I'm sure you know, right?"

N nodded his head. Himitsu smiled, still ignoring Ghetsis. She didn't seem to be afraid of him, though N couldn't guess why. All of the other servants feared Ghetsis greatly. If the man even set foot near them or looked at them, they'd run, fearing for their lives.

"I brought you some flowers from my meadow." Himitsu reached behind her and handed N a bouquet of flowers. They were bright and cheerful, the exact opposite of N. "I hope you like them," She added.

"I..." N cleared his throat, ignoring his father's warning stare. "...I do."

"Thank you." The girl looked pleased. "My father, the chief of my Elven clan, doesn't think I should be a healer. But oh, how I love it. I get to save others' lives, so they can live to see the sun lower and the moon rise time and time again."

Ghetsis was becoming impatient looking. "Little girl, if you do not leave now, I will -"

"You'll what?" Himitsu responded boldly, her eyes flashing with frosty hatred. "I'm the daughter of the Elven chief, and that makes me a princess, in case you couldn't guess. So if you touch me, you're dead."

"You think too much of your father." Ghetsis replied, laughing. "He can't kill just anyone."

"Oh no?" This time, Himitsu laughed. It was a triumphant, bold laugh, one you would hear before the victorious blow was struck. "He's killed a Hardin Mage, who has more power than you could ever dream of."

Ghetsis looked shocked for a moment, which made N want to giggle despite the situation. His father had always seemed so in control, it was hilarious to see him with his guard down and upset, defeated, even.

Then, he did it.

* * *

**What did Ghetsis do? Well, you'll have to find out next chapter. Sorry! And do you guys like Himitsu? She's my official OC. For those who'd like to know what she looks like, think a female version of Link from Legend of Zelda. If you don't know what HE looks like, then something is seriously wrong with you.  
**

**I know this chapter isn't as long, nor is it as well worded as it could be. I'm sorry about that... my brother has strep throat, therefore I have to take care of him. He's going to go to the Emergency Room today to get some antibiotics though. Please keep him in your thoughts and/or prayers. Thank you!**

**R&amp;R! No flames or hate, please. I'm just a twelve year old girl who loves yaoi and torturing her favorite characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back!**

***crickets chirp***

**Okay then... Hi guys, it's me, the wonderful person that most people don't think is wonderful, but she could careless. Anyways, I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to post. I wrote it just now though. I meant to add the next chapter on April 2nd, but...life got in the way.**

**Thanks to:**

**RagingTempest1999**

**purplepanic**

**for favoriting and following my story! I really appreciate it! Also, thanks for over 100 views; I'm surprised you guys think this story is worth reading. xD**

_**I don't own N, Ghetsis, or any other Pokemon characters. All rights go to Nintendo. I do however own Himitsu, and Dawn, who is introduced in this chapter.**_

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Ghetsis brandished a knife and raised it into the air, aiming it at his own son. The green haired boy recoiled in horror at first, then smiled, surprising both his father and Himitsu, who starred at him as if he was crazy.

"I'm not afraid of death," N said quietly. "if anything, I welcome it with open arms."

"N..." Himitsu whispered sadly, her blue eyes sparkling with sympathy. She frowned, "Just because you're going through a lot doesn't mean you have to do this to yourself. You're strong; I know it."

"I've never been strong," N admitted with a sad smile. "I've always been weak and pathetic."

"Finally!" Ghetsis said triumphantly, "Words of truth come from your mouth!"

"Shut up!" Himitsu screeched, finally snapping. She rose from her wooden stool and marched right over to Ghetsis, slapping the man across the face. "You don't know a fucking thing, you insufferable disgusting roach!(1)"

N's eyes widened. No one could say something like that to his father and live. Ghetsis's eyes burned with pure hatred and he took a step towards the faerie, but the girl didn't back down. She stood firm, in a fighting position.

Just then, a stream of water hit Ghetsis in the face. The man screamed as if it had been fire instead of the blue element, and clutched his face in pain. Himitsu scoffed at the cowering man before turning around, a large smile on her face.

"Dawn," She acknowledged.

"Himitsu," The blue eyed girl responded, revealing herself.

She had cerulean eyes, tan skin, and long, silky black hair. She was dressed in an outfit similar to Himitsu's, but it was a royal blue instead of Himitsu's green and brown. The girl noticed N and faced him, a gentle expression on her face.

"I'm Dawn, as you just heard." The blue eyed girl frowned. "Himitsu has been watching you, as have I. We've seen the horrible things your father does to you and we're ever so sorry."

"We want to do everything we can to help you," added Himitsu.

"Thank you..." N whispered, a warmth creeping into his heart. He'd felt this way after meeting Touya; the boy had been so kind and full of life, just like these two.

"Oh look, the pig has risen,(2)" Dawn mocked Ghetsis as he rose from his former position on the floor.

Ghetsis growled, "Don't mock me girl."

"I only mock the weak and petty." Dawn retorted saucily.

"Leave this room this instant." Himitsu commanded, brandishing a large bow load with glimmering golden arrows. "If you don't, expect an arrow in your arm, your leg, and any other region I can think of."

"You both think you're so powerful, don't you?" The green haired man laughed, though it did not deter the two young women.

"Says the one who constantly praises himself, despite the fact that he only does trivial and stupid acts." Dawn snorted with disgust and sent Ghetsis a frosty glare.

N appreciated the two girls standing up for him; he truly did. But he didn't want them getting in trouble. Both had protected him, despite the fact that they didn't know him personally or well. He wondered; would they still watch out for him, if they knew how weak and disgusting he was?

"Ghetsis, leave them alone." N said softly, removing himself from the bed and standing up. "Please do not touch them."

"N, what are you saying!" Both faeries exclaimed at once. They were shocked at this turn of events. They'd thought the boy was just going to let them help and stay back, not plead for their safety.

"He has a right to plead," Ghetsis remarked coldly. "since I've beheaded those who defy me personally."

"I'd rather be dead than ever look up to you!" Both girls exclaimed, blue eyes burning with loathing.

"Then so be it." Ghetsis announced, raising both of his hands. The girls stood strong, not budging from their spot.

A bright flash of energy; but instead of the silence of death, a cry of pain was heard.

N was crouched on the ground, clutching his searing stomach. Himitsu and Dawn rushed to his side in horror, tilting his face upwards. Pale cheeks were covered with tears that dripped onto the soft, plush carpet.

"N, why would you do such a thing?" asked Himitsu with a sob as she checked his stomach's damage.

It was burning; a near hole. Had it been anyone other than N, they would've surely perished. But something inside N prevented the magic from devastating him completely.

"I can heal him," Dawn announced. Her blue eyes sparkled with determination. "but you have to fight Ghetsis, Himitsu. Be careful."

The blonde girl nodded and raised her bow, hitting an unsuspecting Ghetsis in the back. When the man whipped around, howling in pain, Himitsu ran as fast as she could. Angered, Ghetsis ran after her.

Dawn smiled slightly at her friend's technique and turned towards N. Gently, she removed the arm around his stomach slowly, wincing at the blood that coated the wound. Raising her hands, she mumbled something under her breath in an ancient tongue.

A blinding light enveloped N once again **(A/N: This rhymes!) **, though this wasn't meant to kill, but to restore the green haired boy.

When the light faded, N's green eyes were wide with surprise and from the previous pain he'd felt now being lifted. He looked downwards and saw his stomach. It was pale and skinny, but scar free and whole.

"Thank you!" N exclaimed gratefully, his eyes shining with happiness.

"You're welcome," Dawn responded with a kind smile.

Just then, Himitsu burst into the room. Her arm was slightly bloodied but her face didn't twist in pain. She nodded at Dawn, who smiled and stood up, beckoning with N for him to come to her side.

The younger did as he was asked and ran over to Dawn and Himitsu, standing in between them. A blue and golden light covered the two, and the moment Ghetsis stepped foot into the room, they were gone.

The man screeched with rage, his one visible eye burning with anger. He'd fine those faeries, and he'd kill them mercilessly and painfully. And when he found N...

A sadistic, lust filled smile traveled across his features.

* * *

**Ghetsis, you ass! This is late; very late, actually. And I apologize that the lemon is lacking so far, despite the fact that it's non-con. I just learned how to write lemon between males. And looks like Dawn and Himitsu saved N! But where are they going?  
**

**Dawn's design is based off of one of my favorite female protagonists ever. Korra from The Legend of Korra. Tan skin, blue eyes, and dark hair. I didn't want to copy her name, too, as then I'd have to add her into the disclaimer saying I didn't own Korra. xD**

**(1) I have yelled this at a picture of Ghetsis before, believe it or not.**

**(2) BURRRRNNNNNNNN**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter was written better than the last chapter was. I was kind of...having writer's block when I wrote that last chapter, so sorry if it stunk compared to the first one and this one. If you guys like, including an OC of your choice in your review and I can make them a faerie. I won't take credit and will be sure to say who's character is who's, if that makes sense.**

**R&amp;R. I just laugh and scoff at flames; they're stupid, rude, and plain dumb.**


End file.
